1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated data storage library methods and systems and, more particularly, to a data library system having a movable robotic librarian provided with a writer/reader in order to write/read data to and from drives statically mounted in a data library.
2. Background Art
A data library system includes a data library having racks and shelves of storage devices. The storage devices include disk drives, tape drives, and the like which store data. A host server or the like is operable with the storage devices to write data to and read data from the storage devices.
The storage devices may be grouped together in arrays. For instance, a fixed drive array may include two or more disk drives grouped together. The disk drives plug into a backplane of the fixed drive array. The fixed drive array includes its own power system for providing power to the disk drives in order to enable the disk drives to be operable. The fixed drive array also includes its own cooling system for cooling the disk drives during operation. The fixed drive array further includes its own writer and reader. The writer enables an external device such as the host server to write data to the disk drives via the backplane. Similarly, the reader enables the host server to read data from the disk drives via the backplane. Both the writer and reader are typically hardwired with cable or the like to an intermediate device such as a hub or router which is connected directly to the host server.
Many such fixed drive arrays may be arranged on the racks and shelves of the data library and fixed in position within a certain area of the data library as the drive arrays are not intended to be moved. Each fixed drive array is a self-contained device having its own delegated power and cooling systems and having its own cable connection from the writer and the reader for data communications with an external device such as a host server. A problem with this configuration of fixed drive arrays in a data library is that for on-line operation, the power and cooling requirements are extensive as each fixed drive array is being powered and cooled regardless of whether it is being write or read accessed by the host server. Further, the architecture of all of the data communications connections between the fixed drive arrays and the intermediate device is complicated and burdensome because the number of fixed drive arrays in the data library is typically extremely large.
In order to avoid some of the problems associated with the fixed drive array configuration, the drive arrays may be arranged to not have their own power and cooling systems and not have their own writer and reader. In this arrangement, each of the exemplary drive arrays is essentially only two or more disk drives plugged into a backplane. The drive arrays are arranged on the racks and shelves of the data library. However, unlike the fixed drive array configuration, the drive arrays are not fixed within the data library and may be removed from the data library for transport by a robotic librarian. The robot removes and transfers a drive array from the data library to a module having a writer and a reader and its own power and cooling systems.
Upon receiving the drive array from the robot, the module provides power to the drive array to make the drive array operable and cools the drive array during operation. The module then writes data to or reads data from the disk drives of the drive array. Once the writing and reading operations are finished, the robot takes the drive array from the module and transports the drive array back into its position within the data library.
A problem with this arrangement of the data library system in which a robot transports drive arrays from the data library to a module having a writer/reader and delegated power and cooling systems is that the drive arrays experience wear and tear due to multiple transport excursions to the module. Accordingly, the operational lives of the drive arrays may terminate prematurely. Further, each drive array typically weighs a relatively large amount. As such, the robot used for transporting the drive arrays must be robust and, as a result, is typically expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data library system having a robotic librarian operable for moving about a data library and operable for accessing statically mounted drives in the data library.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data library system having a movable robotic librarian provided with a communications device such as a writer/reader in order to write/read data to and from drives statically mounted in a data library.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data library system having a robot operable for moving about a data library and being provided with a communications device and a power system for providing power to a drive array statically mounted in the data library to make the drive array operable while writing/reading data to and from the drives of the drive array.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a data library system having a data library with un-powered drives statically arranged therein and a self-propelled robotic librarian having at least one of a writer and a reader, and a power source in which the robotic librarian moves about the data library for engaging a drive in order to provide power to the drive to enable operation of the drive and write/read data to and from the drive during its operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a data library system having a data library with un-powered and un-cooled drives statically arranged therein and a self-propelled robotic librarian having at least one of a writer and a reader, a power source, and a cooling device in which the robotic librarian moves about the data library for engaging a drive in order to provide power to the drive to enable operation of the drive and write/read data to and from the drive while cooling off the drive during operation.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides an automated data library system. The system includes a data library having a housing. Drive clusters are statically mounted within respective areas of the housing of the data library. A robotic librarian is operable for moving about the data library to locate a desired drive cluster. The robotic librarian has a reader for reading data stored on a drive cluster and a power source for providing power to a drive cluster to enable operation of the drive cluster. The robotic librarian is further operable for making a connection with the desired drive cluster. The robotic librarian transfers power from the power source to the desired drive cluster via the connection for enabling operation of the desired drive cluster. The robotic librarian reads data stored on the desired drive cluster with the reader via the connection while operation of the desired drive cluster is enabled. The connection between the robotic librarian and the desired drive cluster may be an umbilical or wireless connection.
The robotic librarian may further include a cooling device for supplying air to cool off a drive cluster while operation of the drive cluster is enabled. The robotic librarian supplies air from the cooling device to the desired drive cluster via the connection.
The drive clusters may each include a data communications port. In this instance, the connection between the robotic librarian and the desired drive cluster includes a connection between the robotic librarian and the data communications port of the desired drive cluster in order to enable the reader of the robotic librarian to read data stored on the desired drive cluster.
The drive clusters may each include a power port. In this instance, the connection between the robotic librarian and the desired drive cluster includes a connection between the robotic librarian and the power port of the desired drive cluster in order to enable the power source of the robotic librarian to provide power to the desired drive cluster.
The drive clusters may each include a port and the robotic librarian may include an arm. In this instance, the port of the desired drive cluster receives the arm of the robotic librarian in order for the robotic librarian to make the connection with the desired drive cluster.
The data library may include cabinets arranged in a book-shelf or silo configuration. In these instances, the drive clusters are statically mounted within the cabinets of the data library. Each drive cluster includes at least one drive array with each drive array includes at least one drive. Each drive may be a disk drive or a tape drive.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides another automated data library system. This system includes a data library having un-powered cabinets within a housing. Drive clusters are statically mounted within respective areas of the cabinets in the housing of the data library.
This system further includes a robotic librarian operable for moving about the data library to locate a desired drive cluster. The robotic librarian has at least one of a writer and a reader. The writer is operable for writing data to a drive cluster and the reader is operable for reading data to a drive cluster. The robotic librarian further has a power source for providing power to a drive cluster to enable operation of the drive cluster. The robotic librarian is further operable for physically engaging the desired drive cluster. The robotic librarian transfers power from the power source to the desired drive cluster via the physical engagement for enabling operation of the desired drive cluster. The robotic librarian uses the writer to write data to the desired drive cluster over the physical connection while the desired drive cluster is powered. Similarly, the robotic librarian uses the reader to read data from the desired drive cluster over the physical connection while the desired drive cluster is powered.
The cabinets of the data library are uncooled and un-heated. In this instance, the robotic librarian further includes a cooling device such as a fan or blower for supplying air to cool off a drive cluster while operation of the drive cluster is powered. The robotic librarian supplies air from the cooling device to the desired drive cluster while the desired drive cluster is powered.
The drive clusters may each include a data communications port and a power port. In this instance, the physical engagement between the robotic librarian and the desired drive cluster includes a connection between the robotic librarian and the data communications port of the desired drive cluster to enable writing data to and reading data from the desired drive cluster, and a connection between the robotic librarian and the power port of the desired drive cluster in order to enable the power source of the robotic librarian to provide power to the desired drive cluster.
The drive clusters may each further include a receiving canal with the robotic librarian including an arm. In this instance, the receiving canal of the desired drive cluster receives the arm of the robotic librarian in order for the robotic librarian to connect with the data communications port and the power port of the desired drive cluster.
The advantages accruing to the present invention are numerous. For instance, the present invention allows the use of robotic handling components of relatively small size and increased speed because of the minimal weight required by moving and making the connection between the robot and the drive clusters as opposed to the large weight of the drive clusters incurred when the drive clusters are moved.